Through the ice
by fixusi
Summary: There is about five meters ice between us. It is only five meters, but it seems like five kilometers to me right now. If the ice starts to break under him now, he will find himself from the icy, cold, black water. Five meters is way too much for us right now. HurtSickFrozen!Sam and slight hurt!Dean. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a topic thing (kind of), so I decided to write something about it.**

**I'm happy for the reviews I've gotten from my older fics, especially Almost Awake. 14 reviews is so much for me! Love you all... :***

**And huuuuge thanks to SamWin98 for pre-reading...! Seriously, I would be totally lost without her. :* :***

**Dean's POV**

Cold.

It's so _fucking _cold that I can barely feel my fingers.

I can't believe we really took this job. I mean, there were two options. Another job was in California. The sunny state of America. And another one was in here, some random state in some random little town, where the meter shows like minus twenty degrees.

And why? Because this was urgent.

Some stupid ghost killing people. I told Sam that anyone could do that job, but no._ 'Dean, there is no-one who can do it right now. And besides California is so much further than the other one._'

Well alright, if you really want to freeze yourself to death.

And here we are, walking in some stupid forest, trying to find the abandoned _stupid _little house. I'm cold, Sam is cold. But we can't leave yet, we both know it.

But still.

It's too. _Fucking_. Cold.

"Come on.." I mutter. "This is so our luck. Can't we find the house in time just this once?"

Sam laughs, wiping his hands together to warm them up.  
"It can't be far away", he tells me. I sigh.  
"I really hope so", I say pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

Half past eight. Which means we've been here for almost two hours.

Awesome.

We keep walking forward, trees and scenery passing by. Now and then a little shadow moves an inch, and my hunter-instinct is seeing every one of the little movements. I know the ghost can appear any second if it knows we are coming. I'm clutching my shotgun like it's a good beer and giving it away would just... dehydrate me.

I notice Sam is continually rubbing his hands together. I can see he is cold. Well, who wouldn't be? But the thought of him being cold... I don't know if it's my big brother- instinct or what, but suddenly I feel bad about it.

I know he isn't going to die to that, I really know. But I can't help myself.

"Sam, you cold?"  
Sam shoots me a look which says 'come on, you're an idiot or something? Of course I'm cold', but Sam just shakes his head.

"Or maybe a little bit, but it doesn't bother me", he tells me.  
"Sure it doesn't. You have lighter jacket than I do, and I'm cold! You must be freezing."  
"It's not such a big deal."  
"It is a big deal if I say so", I say to him with a little grin on my lips.

Sam laughs a little bit, and vapor rises when he breaths out.  
"Alright, if you say so. But really, I'm alright with it."

I just nod, knowing there is nothing I could do about it whether I wanted or not.

We walk about fifteen minutes, slowly because of the snow. There is a lot of snow. Now and then it reaches our knees, but mostly it's half way our calves.

And then we see it. A lake. A frozen lake, to be exact.

I moan a little. No way we are going to bypass that.

We reach the ice, stopping. There is snow on the ice, but not much so we can see where the ground ends and the ice starts.

"Should we test it?" I ask. Sam doesn't answer right away so I ask again.  
"Yeah... " He doesn't sound sure. "You or me?"  
"Uhhh.. I don't know. You are the heavier one, so if it carries you, it'll carry me too. But no way you are going to-"

Sam doesn't let me finish.

"I'll try it. I'm pretty sure it won't break. And the water isn't so deep here, so if it does break under me, I don't drown."

I nod even though I don't want to, but Sam is right.  
"Alright. Just be careful."

Sam steps on the ice, carefully at first and then with his full weight. It doesn't break under him, it doesn't even crack. I sigh in relief.  
"So.. we can walk on it?" I ask. Sam nods, smiling.  
"Yeah. Come on, but keep safe distance."

I nod. It takes Sam's weight, but it's possible it doesn't take the weight of both of us.

I step on the ice few meters away from my little brother. He walks few meters ahead of me, carefully looking at his feet. He is as careful as he only can.

We walk in silence about thirty meters. The water below our feet is cold, black and deep.

"How much water is there under us?" I ask. I can't help thinking what would happen if the ice would break. What if-

Sam doesn't have the time to answer because the ghost appears behind me and throws me backwards. I hear Sam shouting my name when I hit the ice with force. I wait for the cracking sound when the ice gives up under me, but I don't hear it.

I only hear my rapid breathing when pain shoots trough my ribs and whole body.  
"S-Sam", I try to yell when the ghost vanishes and appears behind Sam. Sam doesn't see it coming before the ghost grabs Sam and throws him forwards, away from me.

Sam cries out in pain when his head hits the ice, making a little crack to the ice beneath his skull.

I see stars from the hit, but I force my body up when I see the ghost starting to strangle my little brother. I run to my shotgun I never realized I dropped, and I shoot the ghost to the la-la-land.

My ribs remind me I'm hurt when a sudden wave of pain hits me, and I sink on to my knees.

And then I hear it.

A crack. It's not loud, and it seems to come from a little further. But it's a crack, so it means anything but good.

I lift my gaze up to look where did the sound come from. I can see no cracks, but when my eyes meet Sam's...  
"No."

Sam looks terrified. He is sitting on the ice, a little bit blood drips from his forehead. There is a little bit blood on the ice, too.

And a crack.

There is a crack next to Sam, and looks like he is not going to make it. Because he hit his head pretty _fucking _hard and that probably means he has a concussion and the world is spinning around him.

And the crack expands a little.

"Not on my watch", I mutter, getting up. "Sam, start to slide towards me. Don't stand up, it'll only make things go worse."

There is about five meters ice between us. It is only five meters, but it seems like five kilometers to me right now. If the ice starts to break under him now, he _will_ find himself from the icy, cold, black water.

Five meters is way too much for us right now.

I'm smiling to my little brother as he begins to slide towards me, laying on his stomach. He can't stand up right now without help, because he'd only fall and hurt himself and definitely break the ice.

I smile to him to make him feel a little bit more sure about this.  
"You're doing good, just keep moving", I say.

But it's the last thing I can do before I hear a loud crack, and Sam's eyes open wide.  
"Dean!" he cries out as his body sinks trough the ice. It takes half a second before I can see nothing of him anymore, and I feel the ice underneath my knees moving dangerously. I back off quickly just in time to see the ice crack where I just sat.

"Sam! Oh no, no, no, no", I cry out. I can't see him anymore.  
And then I see Sam's hand on the surface, trying to find something to grab and hold on.

I rush to him, carefully but fast, avoiding the cracks. I grab his ice-cold hand, starting to pull him up. I'm not going to let him drown.

His hand goes limp inside my tight grip.

"Sammy! Come on, help me a little bit", I say even though he can't hear me.

I keep pulling him up, I pull and I pull, and finally I get his head above the water. His lips are blue and he seems unconscious.

"Sam!" I yell, clutching his shirt. I start once again pull him up. I don't even realize the white pain soothing from my ribs. I'm too worried about Sam. I know that if I can't get him up fast, he will go to shock -even if he is unconscious- and hypothermia will hit him, if it hasn't hit him already.

I get his upper body above the water. Tear runs down my cheek because of the pain in my ribs, but I can't let go of him now. I pull his chest on the ice, and then I start to back up with him, and after few minutes his whole body lays motionless on the ice.

"Sammy", I whisper as I pat his cheek. He is ice-cold, but at least he's breathing. "Come on, Sammy. Wake up", I tell him.

His eyes open a little. He can't focus them on me no matter how hard he tries. And even though it's not a surprise after a concussion, it still gets me worrying.

"That's good, Sam, keep your eyes open for me", I say as I rip his jacket off of him. I undress his upper body, leaving nothing but Jeans and shoes on him. I take off my jacket and two shirts, too.

"Shared body heat", I tell Sam. "It's the only way you can warm up a bit right now. I don't want you to fall into a shock."

I pull him against me, his back against my chest. I wrap my hands around his chest, leaving no room for him to move. My ribs protest because I have to keep him this tight, but I don't care.

"De'n?" Sam asks, trying to shift a little bit, but my grip on him doesn't let him to.  
"Shhh, calm down Sammy."

Sam starts to shiver.  
"M'cold", he mutters. His skin feels icy pressed against mine. My face is buried into his wet hair, and I nod.  
"I know, Sammy. Just stay still, you know this is important."

Sam doesn't answer me, but nods slightly. He stays still and little by little his shivering stops. When he is warm enough, or when I _think_ he is warm enough, I get up and give him my jacket. It's a little too small, but it'll do the trick.

I help Sam on to his feet. I'm shivering and cold, but it's nothing dangerous. Just a normal cold.

"Dean, you have to put something on.. you'll freeze", Sam tells me, pressing his head with his hand. There is still some blood flowing out of the wound.  
"Yeah, yeah.. the wound is still bleeding. Keep pressure on it", I say when I get the other shirt on me. "You alright?"

Sam nods, shutting his eyes or a moment.  
"I am. Thanks. Just let's go", he says opening his eyes again. He looks at me, his eyes still not completely focusing on me, but almost.

It's good enough for me.

"Don't have to tell me twice", I mutter as we begin to walk forward.

* * *

Half way to the car Sam begins to shiver again. He keeps his arms tightly around him and bites his lip. A little bit blood is on his face, making him look like he was in some kind of fight.

I remember my ribs again when they start to hurt. I completely forgot them.  
"Ahh... shit", I mutter under my breath when I step somehow wrong and a wave of pain shoots trough my body.

"Dean? You al'ight?" Sam asks, looking worried. I just nod.  
"Yeah, it's nothing.. just a little bruising around my ribs."  
"You sure? Yo'sound l'ke it's worse."

I shake my head but I never stop walking. Sam is beginning to stammer as he talks. Not good.  
"I can tell when I've broke a rib, Sam. It's not that."  
"Alright.. If you s-say s-"

Sam's sentence is cut off as he falls limp to the ground.  
"Sam!" I yell, running to him. I fall to my knees next to him. "Come on, little bro. Wake up."

I quickly check his pulse. I feel a little unsteady heartbeat under my fingers, it's slow and a little bit weak but still there.

I tap his cheek trying to wake him up. No way I can carry him all the way to the Impala. I'm hurt and he is taller than me! Which means he is heavier, too. Not that I_ couldn't _carry him, I could, but it would hurt like hell and take long.

Well, it's always an option. But I'd rather wake Sam up and walk with him.

"Come on, Sammy. I can't carry you now, you know that. You'll freeze here, because if you don't wake up, I'll leave you here."

Sam doesn't even stir, and I'm beginning to worry.

"Sam!"

**Alright. I someone bothered to read this, thank you ! Review and tell me, chapter two? To write or not to write?**

**Reviews are gold, hugs and love ! Okay, that sounded so cheesy I'm going to... dunno what. But you got the idea. Reviews keep me writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems like you liked the chapter one, so here is chapter two ! :) Thank you all so much for your reviews ! :* love you all.**

**And again, thank you SamWin98 sooo much for pre-reading (she is my personal English-dictionary) and helping me with the words and sentences ! :* :***

**All**** mistakes are still mine... :D**

**Disclaimer: HAHA. I wish!**

_"Come on, Sammy. I can't carry you now, you know that. You'll freeze here, because if you don't wake up, I'll leave you here."_

_Sam doesn't even stir, and I'm beginning to worry._

_"Sam!"_

* * *

__Nothing. He doesn't open his eyes, he doesn't flinch under my touch.

His heartbeat feels weak under my fingers.

"Fuck... Sam, you have to wake up for me." He must have hit his head harder than I thought. If it's true, things can be serious.

There is one thing I know for sure. We have to leave, fast. Go check his head somewhere. Get him to warm. The worst thing we can do now is just lay here and give up.

I prepare myself for the coming pain. Seems like Sam isn't going to wake up any time soon, and we _can't _just sit here. We'll freeze to death.

I get up from my knees and my ribs protest already. They send a wave of pain all the way through my body, and I have to bite my lip not to cry out.

_God.. this is going to hurt._

I bring my other arm under Sam's legs and another one to his back. I lift him up even though my ribs shout from the pain. He isn't so light guy...

"How can he weight this much if he only eats salads?" I mutter when I take the first step. His weight isn't really bothering me, I've carried him many times. But I'm hurt myself, too. My ribs send a hot, white pain through my body every time I move.

And there is still something like five kilometers to the Impala.

Just great.

I can walk about one kilometer, then the pain takes over and I fall over. My face meets the snow, and I get up cursing only to fall again. I sit up carefully, moaning slightly.

Sam is laying on the snow again. But his eyes are open.  
"Dean...?"

I sigh in relief, at least he is awake now.  
"Sam? You okay?"  
"Yeah.. little bit dizzy and cold, but that's 'bout it. What happ'ned?"

He sits up and warms up his hands a little by rubbing them against each other. Then he tucks them into his pockets and looks at me.

I look back at him. His head isn't bleeding anymore, but there is too much dried blood on his face. Almost the whole half of his face is covered with it.

"You passed out and didn't wake up until now. You were out something... an hour? Something like 45 minutes. I don't know."

Sam looks a little bit confused, looking around him. There is not much to see, though, just black forest and white snow.  
"You carried me?"  
"Yeah. We couldn't just sit there and wait."  
"With your ribs? Dean, come on! You're crazy or what?"

I shake my head. I'm not crazy or suicidal, and I didn't beg for bruised ribs.  
"No, I'm just using my head. You'd died if I hadn't moved you. You are already cold, and laying in the snow does no good."

He nods in understanding.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit cold.. can you walk?"  
"I can, but give me a minute."

I close my eyes for a moment but I can feel Sam watching me.  
"Are you okay? I sho'ld check your ribs."  
"I'm alright.." I mutter without opening my eyes.  
"Dean." Sam says meaningfully. "Jus' to be sure."

I sigh, opening my eyes.  
"Okay, if you really want to. But believe me when I'm telling you that it's just a bruising."

Sam shakes his head a bit, as he didn't believe me.  
"Bruising usual'y hurts for a moment. You're still in pain, an' you were thrown... what? Hour and a half ago? It has to be more than jus' a bruising."

And Sam is right. Bruising hurts for a half an hour, if even that. After the half an hour it hurts only if you touch the hurting area. My chest hurts every time I move.

I lift my shirt up a little bit, letting Sam see the side. Sam comes closer and presses my ribs one by one, sending a great wave of pain every time. I bite my lip not to say anything, but I'm sure Sam feels that it hurts because he mutters apologizes every time.

"I think this one is at least cracked", Sam tells me and softly touches my side, careful not to hurt me.  
"But we left the first-aid kit to the car. So you'll just have to be careful with it."

I nod. Sam checks my other side as well, but finds only one broken or cracked rib more. The news are pretty good, actually. It could have been worse.

We get up, both shivering badly. We walk side by side, Sam leaning on me a little bit. He told me he is dizzy, and I can see it by the way he walks. He can't walk straight and he can't fully focus his gaze. But that isn't the thing that worries me right now.

It starts snowing.

We are following our footprints we made when we were walking towards the lake, but now the snow begins to fade them away.

I think I could remember our way back, but it would take time. Dark is starting to fall over us, so it does navigating hard.

"Crap", Sam mutters.  
"Come on!" I yell to the silent forest. "Give us a break!"

Sam places his hand on his forehead and shuts his eyes. He breaths deep in and out.  
"Sam, you okay?" I ask. If he is feeling dizzy again or he is going to pass out... I'm not able to carry him right now. I can barely keep myself standing right now.

Sam nods slightly and opens his eyes, bringing his hand down.  
"'m fine... just a little dizzy." He sounds unsure somehow.  
"Again?"  
"Spinning never actually stopped... let's just keep moving."  
"Sam, just hold on a minute. You checked my ribs, let me check your head."  
"Dean, it's really nothing. Look, it's snowin' and our footprints are going to vanish. We need get moving."

I sigh. Sam is right, but if he is really that hurt... I don't want to take the chance and watch him pass out again. So I nod, but I look at him seriously.

We keep walking. Snow falls on us and little by little our footprints are gone. I can just guess the right direction. Sam leans on me more and more, and the pain in my ribs grows until I have to push him up again.  
"S'rry", he mumbles and keeps going. But no long time passes and he is leaning on my shoulder again.

I stop, pain in my chest easing immediately.

Cold shiver rocks my body. I help Sam to sit on the snow, looking at him worriedly. I know the cold snow underneath him will do anything good, but I'm sure he'll fall over any minute now. I don't want him to fall and hurt himself again.

I curl my arms around my chest, trying to warm myself up a little bit.  
"Sam. Listen to me. What's wrong?"

Sam buries his face to his palms, breathing heavily.  
"Sammy", I repeat. This isn't normal. Something else is going on with him, no concussion effects him like this. Or something worse happened when I wasn't looking... no. It's just a bad concussion. It has to be.

"Just... I don't feel so good.." he tells me after awhile. I nod.  
"So... you feel like puking?" that can't be it. Or, maybe. It's a side effect of concussion, but it doesn't cause this.

But Sam shakes his head slightly.  
"I feel like.. passin' out. World is spinning around me all the time."  
"I think you hit your head harder than we thought. Do you remember hitting it, maybe when you were under water?"

Sam shakes his head again, now lifting his head up and looking into my eyes.  
"I don't remember it. I remember falling through the ice, I think I cried out for you, and then this sharp pain... and the next thing I remember is waking up.. shared body heat, somethin' like that."

There are tears in his eyes.  
"Are you hurting at the moment?"

A beat of silence. He doesn't answer me, but looks down at his feet and bites his lip.  
"Sammy."

He lifts his gaze and looks at me. He nods.  
"Where?"  
"My side."

I tell him to pull up his shirt, and he obeys me without question. I kneel next to him, taking a good look at his side. I can't see anything because of the dark, but when I pull out a flashlight and I light his side...

"Fuck, Sam...! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't wan' to worry you."

There is a long, deep wound on his side. It doesn't bleed anymore, but it's still bloody and red and looks like it hurts like a _bitch._ But it doesn't worry me as much as the fact that the wound is clearly infected.

I place my hand on Sam's forehead to check if he has fever.  
"Gosh, you're burning up. We need to get you to the Impala, now. If the fever gets any higher... I can't believe you made it this far."

Sam nods, and I help him up. We start to walk to the direction I hope is the right one. No more snow is falling from the sky, but I can see no footprints anymore.

My ribs shout in pain as I take too much of Sam's weight, but I don't care right now. Sam is way too more in danger than I am now, so I think I can bear a little pain.

Cold makes moving harder, but it eases the pain. I can just hope it'll keep Sam's fever just a little bit lower.

"Just two more kilometers, Sam. Try to hang on there."

**End of chapter two. Hope you liked it ! **

**Review, continue or not to continue? :) Did you like it or not? Is there anything I could do better? And if you have any ideas how to continue this, you can tell; I'm open to all ideas, even though I have few thoughts in mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe there are really people who want me to continue this! So, here. Chapter three.**

**And sorry I took this long. I'd tell you a ton of excuses but you wouldn't believe me, so I'm just saying this straight. I'm having so much fun with toying my stuff I got for Christmas so I totally forgot this. Sorry! But I still love you. ;;)**

_My ribs shout in pain as I take too much of Sam's weight, but I don't care right now. Sam is way too more in danger than I am now, so I think I can bear a little pain._

_Cold makes moving harder, but it eases the pain. I can just hope it'll keep Sam's fever just a little bit lower._

_"Just two more kilometers, Sam. Try to hang on there."_

* * *

I take a quick glance at Sam as we walk. His eyes are closed and his is breathing slow. Seems like he is sleeping, but of course he isn't. He has a mild hypothermia, and his body is trying to keep working as long as possible. It's just normal.

I look around me. The dark forest feels instantly more distressing when I start to think about the monsters who might live in there. Not that I'm afraid of them, but at the moment we would have no chance against them.

Which reminds me about the ghost. We didn't kill it. I just shot it away. It's weird -but good- that it didn't show up again.

I can see Sam sweating a little bit, and it worries me. I put my other hand on his forehead. Sam is burning up.  
"God.." I mutter. "Fever is just what we needed."

Sam is shivering badly and he's a little pale, so the trip to the car isn't easy. But it doesn't take long until we reach the impala.

I help Sam to the front seat, close his door and walk behind the Impala to open the trunk. I need first-aid kit and a few blankets. Then I sit next to Sam.

He is leaning against the door, almost asleep. Kid must be exhausted.  
"Sam, hey. Let me look the wound you have", I say to him. He moans but turns so I can see his side. I lift the jacket up, and carefully -but quickly- I clean the wound even though it's already infected.

"Come on, take these", I tell him and hand him two painkillers. He swallows them dry and I drive off, breaking every speed limit on the way back to the motel. On the way back the medicine starts to kick in and Sam starts so smile like an idiot. Well, he was always a happy drunk.

I open the motel door, helping Sam in. I push Sam to the nearest bed, and I tell him to take his shirt off while I take the things I need from the first-aid kit. When I'm done cleaning the wound from the blood, I can get a better look of it. Sam is warmed up a little bit, but not yet enough, so I try to hurry a little bit.

The wound is long, but it's not too deep. It's not going to need stitches, so I just wrap a little bandage on it and get Sam under the sheets.  
"Just try to sleep, alright? I'll wake you up in a few hours to give you more painkillers."

I don't need to tell him twice. He falls back and buries his face to the pillow. He is asleep in seconds. Such a kid, I want to say, but I don't want to wake him up, so I just try to be as quiet as I can and go to the bathroom.

I check my ribs and the bruising. No wounds, so nothing to stitch. I take a hot shower, and gosh, I don't even remember the last time showering felt this good. When I step out I carefully dry my chest, wrapping it tight with bandage. I take dry, warm clothes from my duffel and dress up.

I check Sam, and nothing seems wrong. No changes in his fever; he is still burning up.

Sighing I fall to the other bed, closing my eyes just for a moment. I want to sleep, but Sam needs me now so I can't. But before I even realize I'm asleep and all I can feel is warm.

* * *

Moaning. It sounds familiar, but I can't remember who it belongs to. I don't even fully wake up, I just let it go and fall asleep again.

"Dean..."

No, just five more minutes. I don't want to wake up, not yet. The bed is so warm, so soft..  
"Dean...!"

How do I know that voice? It's so familiar, but I can't place it. Gosh.

And then it hits me. Sammy.

I jump off of the bed quickly, and I'm on Sam's side in seconds. He is moaning and twisting in his sleep, calling my name over and over again.

"Sam? Wake up, buddy", I say, putting a hand on his forehead. "Fuck."

Fever's gone higher. He is sweating and his cheeks are red. I lift him up a little and shake him.  
"Sammy! Wake up for me", I almost yell, but he doesn't.

The world spins around me, and I feel like passing out for some reason. Maybe it's because my brother's fever is almost literally burning him up and I'm just kneeling there like an idiot, doing nothing? I don't know, but I don't care, either.

I push Sam back, getting on my feet and almost running to the kitchen. Dad taught us some pretty useful tricks to beat a fever, and one of them was cold.

I wet a towel with cool water, and I place it on Sam's forehead. I sit next to him thinking what the _hell _should I do. He is still moaning a little bit, but somehow he must know I'm next to him, because his trembling stops and he calms down in his sleep.

I sigh and look down at him. It's funny how hypothermia kept his body temperature low, but fever rose it up pretty quickly. It's good in some way -fever is easier to deal with than hypothermia- but I have no idea what it does to his body.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed, staring nowhere in my thoughts when I hear a quiet sound coming from Sam's direction.  
"Dean?" he says, looking confused around him. His eyes meet mine.

I smile at him.  
"Finally you decided to join me. You know I've been sitting here alone for about eight hours?"

Sam swallows, and closes his eyes.  
"Sammy, you alright?"  
"Yeah", he mutters, never opening his eyes. "I just- gosh, it hurts...!"

I rush to take two more painkillers from the nightstand, I hate to see Sam in pain. Sam swallows them looking relieved, and thanks me.  
"What is that wet thing doing on my forehead?" Sam asks, and I have to laugh. I can't believe Sam is back to normal this soon. And I'm just happy Sam is alright, after all.

"It's a towel. You know that thing, it's usually made of two or three kinds of fabrics", I tell him. Sam grins.  
"Yeah, I get that. I mean what is it doing there?"  
"You had a pretty high fever, little brother. Had to take care of it."

Sam nods, looking me in the eyes for a second before turning his head away.  
"I remember you hurt your ribs", Sam mutters. "That's about all I can remember -besides that cold water, I can never forget it, but I remember your ribs. You broke few of them, right? You okay?"

I look at Sam when he stares at his hands. He moves his fingers as if he was trying to figure out if they were still working.  
"Yeah, I did broke two of them, but I took care of them right after I cleaned your wound."

Sam lifts his gaze back to me.  
"My wound?"  
"Yeah, that icky, long, bloody mess on your side. It isn't so bad after all, it is just looked like it. But it's infected, so you'll be probably feverish for a while."

Sam is quiet for a moment, probably trying to remember something. Maybe the moment he cut it?  
"Did we kill the ghost? I mean, everything is a little blurry after I fell through the ice", Sam explains. "I can't remember much. Hell, my last memory is me, testing your ribs in the middle of nowhere, and then I just wake up here." He laughs a little bit, and it makes me feel like everything is okay. Well, it almost is.

"Nope. But I'll call someone else to deal with it."  
"Dean-"  
"Sam. You almost _died _back there. We're not going back. It's not worth the risk, you hear me?"  
"But Dean, it'll kill more people", Sam says with a pleading tone. I shrug.  
"Even if I wanted to hunt the bastard, wait, I do want to, but the voice in my head says no-"  
"Voice in your head?" Sam interrupts laughing. "Wow. Should I be worried?"

I laugh a little bit, too.  
"Shut up, bitch. What I meant was it's not reasonable! Every other hunter can burn the damn grave. And even if I wanted to hunt that thing down, I wouldn't. And why? My ribs. I'd get myself killed." A moment of silence. "And number two, you. You can barely walk to the toilet right now, Sam."

Sam nods. He is rational and smart, and he gets my point.  
"I'm hungry", I say before Sam can open his mouth. And I really am hungry, I'm starving to be exact. I haven't eaten since we first went to the forest.

Sam grins.  
"You are always hungry. You are like an endless well. Go grab yourself some dinner, then."  
"You need to eat, too", I tell him. "You have eaten less than me, and you have fever. So you need to eat."  
"Alright", Sam agrees. "I don't want to argue. Bring me some salad."

I shrug.  
"Salad! Sam, you're not a cow. I'm going to bring you some human-food, not that cow-food you always order."

Sam starts to say something, but his sentence is cut off by a sneeze. I can't help myself.  
"Aww, little Sammy has a flu!"

I laugh at his expression and grab the car keys.  
"You'll be alright for half an hour?" I ask even though I know he will be okay.  
"Yes, Dean. I will be fine, just go."

I nod. "I'll be back in thirty. Don't go anywhere."

Sam laughs a little bit.  
"Where I would go? Don't worry, I'll be just here."

* * *

And when I return with two packets full of food, I see Sam asleep on his bed once again. He is snoring slightly, and there is no towel on his forehead anymore.

I look inside the bedroom, seeing the half-dry towel in the corner of the room. There is some water on the wall so I can tell Sam has thrown it to the wall.

I laugh. Some part of me wants to do a little prank to Sam, but the other part tells me just to wake him up and give him some food. But I can resist the urge, and when I finally wake him up, his fingernails match the color of a some imagination- pony. And there is almost a full bottle of pink nail polish on the table.

**End. **

**Do you want a sequel to this, or not? I have an idea for it, but if everyone thinks this is the end, so be it. **

**Again, reviews are love and I'm always trying to respond to all of them! Thank you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me this long to write this. I've been busy with school and this new show (It's not new in USA but it's new in here, Finland) The Falling Skies has distracted me :D but here this is!**

**Btw, this is really short epilogue. I didn't feel like adding anything else, I like it this way.**

_I look inside the bedroom, seeing the half-dry towel in the corner of the room. There is some water on the wall so I can tell Sam has thrown it to the wall._

_I laugh. Some part of me wants to do a little prank to Sam, but the other part tells me just to wake him up and give him some food. But I can resist the urge, and when I finally wake him up, his fingernails match the color of a some imagination- pony. And there is almost a full bottle of pink nail polish on the table._

* * *

Sam groans as he sits at the end of the table. "Seriously, Dean. Nail polish? I hope you bought nail polish remover." I laugh again. His face when he woke up and saw his nails... I kinda hope I could have a photo of it.

"Why? You look so pretty, Samantha. I could buy you a matching lipstick-"  
"Bite me, jerk", Sam says grinning. "You know I hate you, right?"

I hand him his food. "No-one can hate me, Sammy. I'm just too awesome for that."

Now it's Sam's turn to laugh. He opens his food and bites his lip as he sees a big hamburger. "This isn't food, Dean. No way I'm going to eat this", he mutters and lifts his gaze up to see me. I shrug.

"Don't be a baby. Of course you are going to eat it, and it totally is food." I look him in the eyes to make my point clear. "You really thought I was going to bring you salad? You need real food, especially now. After all that crap you went trough back there."

Sam looks at his finger nails. He smiles a little. "Yeah. I think you are right, but I don't like it." He looks back at his food. "But I'll eat it. Thanks. Give me a beer."

I shake my head grinning. "No way, little bro. Water to you." "But-" "No 'but's now. Water it is, if I say so."

Sam sighs. "Alright. Just shut up, would ya?" I grin. "We'll see, Samantha." "Could you _please _quit calling me Samantha? It's Sam."

I laugh as I sit next to him.

**End. Thank you all who bothered to read this fanfic! I love you all, and as I said earlier, reviews are amazing. And I have totally no idea what to write next, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me :D**


End file.
